Profession
A profession is a set of attributes and skills that define your character's abilities. All player characters in the game have both a primary profession, which cannot be changed, and a secondary profession. A character has access to all skills of both chosen professions. A player's choice of professions does not limit the types of weapons and other items that character can equip (although that character may not have the attribute points to use a certain weapon or item at full capability). Furthermore a player's primary profession determines what armor they can wear and they can only use runes from their primary profession. Any profession can serve as primary or secondary, which means there are a total of 30 possible core profession combinations, 56 if you own Factions or Nightfall and 90 if you own both Factions and Nightfall. Only primary professions have access to the primary attributes (marked by below). For a complete list of all the possible profession combinations, see Category:Profession combinations Guild Wars Factions professions The following are the new professions added in Guild Wars Factions. They can be created only in Cantha, but they can get to any other continent (if you have the corresponding campaign) through a quest. Afterwards, they can even do missions and quests from that continent: Assassin (A) *' Critical Strikes:' For each rank of Critical Strikes you have, you gain an additional 1% chance to critical hit. When an attack is a critical hit you gain 1 Energy at 3 ranks and above, 2 Energy at 8 ranks and above, and 3 Energy at 13 ranks and above. *'Dagger Mastery:' Increases damage and chance to inflict a critical hit using daggers. Also increases chance to double strike by 2% per rank of dagger mastery using normal attacks. *'Deadly Arts:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Deadly Arts based skills. *'Shadow Arts:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Shadow Arts based skills. Ritualist (Rt) *' Spawning Power:' Every rank gives an additional 4% Health to creatures created (or animated) by you. For each rank of spawning power, Weapon spells you cast last 2% longer. *'Channeling Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Channeling Magic based skills. *'Communing:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Communing based skills. *'Restoration Magic:' Increases damage and effectiveness of Restoration Magic based skills. Guild Wars Nightfall professions The following are the new professions added in Guild Wars Nightfall. They can be created only in Elona, but they can get to any other continent (if you have the corresponding campaign) through a quest. Afterwards, they can even do missions and quests from that continent: Paragon (P) *' Leadership:' You gain 1 Energy for each ally affected by one of your Shouts or Chants (maximum 1 Energy for every 2 ranks). *'Spear Mastery:' Spear Mastery increases the damage you do with spears and your chance to inflict a critical hit when using a spear. Many skills, especially spear attack skills, become more effective with higher Spear Mastery. *'Command:' No inherent effect. Many Paragon skills, especially those that protect your allies or increase your tactical position on the battlefield, become more effective with higher Command. *'Motivation:' No inherent effect. Many Paragon skills, especially those related to Energy management or that inspire your allies, become more effective with higher Motivation. Dervish (D) *' Mysticism:' Whenever an Enchantment ends, you gain 1 Health for each rank of Mysticism and 1 Energy for every 3 ranks of Mysticism. *'Scythe Mastery:' Scythe Mastery increases the damage you do with scythes and your chance to inflict a critical hit when using a scythe. Many skills, especially scythe attack skills, become more effective with higher Scythe Mastery. *'Wind Prayers:' No inherent effect. Many Dervish Spells, especially those dealing with movement or cold damage, become more effective with higher Wind Prayers. *'Earth Prayers:' No inherent effect. Many Dervish Spells, especially those dealing with defense or earth damage, become more effective with higher Earth Prayers. Changing secondary professions You can change your secondary profession as much as you want: there is no limit to number of changes. However, PvE characters must first claim Ascension in Prophecies, become Weh no Su in Factions or gain The Command Post in Nightfall before they are allowed to change their secondary profession. PvP characters can change at any time. Any skills you have already acquired for your previous secondary profession will still be available to you should you choose to change back. Changing your secondary from Ranger will not cause you to lose your pet. Core Secondary profession changer in the Great Temple of Balthazar. Prophecies You may change your secondary profession in Heroes' Audience, Destiny's Gorge, or Seeker's Passage by talking to the ghosts. In order to switch to a given secondary, you must complete the corresponding quest: *The Elementalist's Path *The Mesmer's Path *The Monk's Path *The Necromancer's Path *The Ranger's Path *The Warrior's Path See Category:Profession Changers (Prophecies). Factions You may change your secondary profession in Senji's Corner by talking to Senji. Changing to each new secondary profession for the first time costs , unless you have already unlocked it previously with the corresponding Prophecies quest (see above). Changing back to a secondary profession your character has already unlocked previously is free. Nightfall You can change to any unlocked secondary in any town or outpost using the skills menu. You can unlock the professions in The Command Post, with Zuwarah after completing the primary quest Building the Base: Prisoners of War. Changing to each new secondary profession for the first time costs . Changing back to a secondary profession your character has already unlocked previously is free. Links *The Professions Official GW *The Professions Official Eu GW Category:Game mechanics